


stand on broken glass

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Chosen One</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand on broken glass

_ stand on broken glass _

_he is the chosen one_

The Council is quiet. Obi-Wan stands at his side, and Anakin is in front of him. Both boys ignore each other.

“He is to be trained, then.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin fidget. Qui-Gon places his hands on the boys’ shoulders to settle him down. Sends a reproving thought to Obi-Wan. He should know better. Anakin _will_ know better.

“No. He will not be trained.”

(His focus determines his reality, but Qui-Gon feels that this is wrong. He can see _so much_ , and it with this that he abandons his principles for once, and says: I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan.)


End file.
